mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellade
Shellade is a now-undead Koopa and rival of Mario. Early Life Shellade was born long ago, to abusive parents and a bratty brother, as well as a power-hungry sister. He was the middle child of the family, and tried many times to give his sister what she deserved. Eventually, he got sick of his family, and left them to go to the Mushroom Kingdom. He enjoyed it very much, but, his siblings had followed him, and continuously pestered him. He and his siblings eventually formed a trio, but only because of his brother's constant whining to make a group. They were later hired by Bowser to kidnap the sister of Joel Cooper in 2008. Shellade agreed, and was able to sabotage his sibling's clothes and equipment to prevent them from escaping with him. When they raided Joel's house, Joel killed Shellade's siblings, with Shellade escaping with Joel's sister. She was taken prisoner and locked somewhere deep in Bowser's Castle. Death and Afterlife Later, when Bowser kidnapped Peach and took her into space, Mario was taken too, but was knocked into space by Kamek. Once Mario began his adventure, he ran into Shellade, who cracked his neck, "saying" he wanted a fight. Mario fought him several times, finally killing him on an Airship during the battle with Bowser Jr., where Mario threw him into Bowser Jr.'s Airship. It was damaged, and Shellade ricocheted off the ship and into space. His skeleton was salvaged from space 3 hours later, the color of everything on him completely gone. His spirit had been waiting for his body to be found, finally possessing it again. He was furious at Mario, and continued his hunt for him, getting defeated by Mario at a desert. His bones then all of a sudden jumped back up again, and he cracked his neck. Shellade dashed at Mario, who kicked him in the face. Shellade caught Mario's foot in his mouth, and started biting deeper. Mario, wanting to keep his leg, hopped over to some quicksand, and put his foot in it. The quicksand sucked Shellade down under, but he returned later on the final run to Bowser's "sweet spot" that showed the creation of his new galaxy. Shellade appeared several times, eventually getting knocked into space again. Shellade, being an undead Koopa, survived, and was able to "float" through space to watch the battle between Mario, Luigi, and Bowser. Shellade got onto Bowser Jr.'s Airship, and he, Bowser Jr. and Peach tried to fly away as the new galaxy's sun began to collapse, but they all fell out, with the Airship falling with them. Peach was saved by Mario, while Bowser Jr. and Shellade fell into the sun. They hit the sun just as soon as it exploded, killing Bowser Jr. and destroying Shellade, causing a giant Black hole to form, but, when everything and everyone was revived by Rosalina and the Lumas, they were brought back too. Shellade later was celebrating in the Mushroom Kingdom at the end of the whole ordeal, just glad that he was free to exist again, however, he was still trapped in Dry Bones form. Later in "Life" Shellade decided to take a brake from chasing Mario, and decided to become a racer in the Universal Grand tournament. He also was a fighter there, and won many golds. He encountered familiar beings, too, for example, Mario and Bowser. He would often compete in battles, fighting dirty, especially against Mario, even knocking him off a cliff (fortunately, with many soft things at the bottom) during a battle.... using Bikes and Karts. Shellade eventually got enough money to buy a new potion created by Parax (with 20% off, since Parax knew Shellade long ago), which allowed him to switch between living and dead forms, and allowing him to repossess his body if he is ever killed (in live form of course!). more shall come Favorite Music Yoshi's Story- Baby Bowser's Lullaby Bowser Jr's theme from Super Mario Galaxy Category:Shade Link's Creations